Désolé
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - B1A4 / JinYoung x OC : J'ai un ami qui a grandi avec moi. Son nom est Jin Young. J'ai toujours pensé à lui comme à un ami, jusqu'à l'année dernière. Nous sommes allés en voyage avec un club. J'ai compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Avant la fin de ce voyage, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai avoué l'amour que j'avais pour lui. [...]


J'ai un ami qui a grandi avec moi. Son nom est JinYoung. J'ai toujours pensé à lui comme à un ami, jusqu'à l'année dernière. Nous sommes allés en voyage avec un club. J'ai compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Avant la fin de ce voyage, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai avoué l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Nous sommes alors devenus un couple, mais nous nous aimions de manières différentes.

J'ai toujours été sincère avec lui, mais de son côté, il allait voir d'autres filles. Pour moi, il était le seul. Mais pour lui, j'étais peut-être qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres...

« JinYoung, tu veux aller voir un film ? » demandai-je.  
« Je ne peux pas. »  
« Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'étudier ? » je sentais la déception qui se glissait en moi.  
« Non, je vais voir un ami. »

Il a toujours été comme ça. Il a déjà rencontré d'autres filles en face de moi, comme si de rien n'était. Pour lui, j'étais juste une petite amie. Le mot « **_amour _**» ne sortait que de ma bouche. Depuis que je le connaissais, je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire « **_Je t'aime _**». Pour nous, il n'y avait aucun anniversaire. Il n'y avait aucune chose par rapport à un couple normal, cela à commencer dès le premier jour, puis ça a continué pendant 100 jours, puis 200 jours. Tous les jours, avant de ce dire au revoir, il se contentait de me remettre une poupée. Tous les jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi. _Puis un jour..._

« Euh, JinYoung, je... »  
« Quoi ? Ne traîne pas, il suffit de le dire simplement. »  
« Je t'aime. »  
« Toi... Prend cette poupée et rentre chez toi. »

C'est ainsi qu'il a ignoré mes mots et me tendit la poupée. Puis il disparu, comme s'il essayait de s'enfuir. Les poupées que j'ai reçues de lui, tous les jours, remplissent ma chambre, une par une. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres.

Puis vint un jour, mon quinzième anniversaire. Lorsque je me suis levé le matin, j'imaginais déjà une fête avec lui. J'attendais bloqué dans ma chambre, un appel de sa part.

Mais le déjeuner passa, le dîner également, et bientôt le ciel commença à devenir sombre. Il n'avait toujours pas téléphoné. C'était énormément fatiguant d'attendre. Puis, vers deux heures du matin, il a soudainement appelé, me sortant de mon sommeil. Il me dit de sortir de la maison. J'ai senti la joie m'envahir, et j'ai couru dehors.

« JinYoung... »  
« Ici. Prends ceci. »  
**Encore une fois, il me remit une petite poupée.**  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Je ne te les pas donnais hier, je suis donc venu te l'emmener maintenant, je vais rentrer à la maison, au revoir. »  
« Attends, est-ce que tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? »  
« Aujourd'hui ? Non. »

Je me sentais si triste, je pensais qu'il allait se souvenir de mon anniversaire. Il se retourna et s'éloigna comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors j'ai crié. « **_Attends _**»...

« Tu as quelque à me dire ? »  
« Dis-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »  
« Quoi ? »  
«Dis-le-moi. »

J'ai mis mon côté pathétique de côté, et je me suis accroché à lui. Mais il resta froid comme à son habitude.

« Je ne veux pas dire que j'aime quelqu'un si facilement, tu es si désespéré de l'entendre, puis de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Puis il partit. Mes jambes étaient engourdies et je me suis effondré au sol. Il ne voulait pas le dire facilement. Comment a-t-il pu ? Je commença alors à penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas le bon garçon pour moi. Après ce jour-là, je me suis enfermé chez moi en pleurs. Il ne m'a pas appelé, même si je l'attendais. Il a juste continué à m'amener une petite poupée, tous les matins devant ma maison. Ces poupées s'entassaient dans ma chambre tous les jours.

Après un mois, je me suis ressaisi et je suis retournée à l'école. Mais ce qui a fait resurgir la douleur, c'est de l'avoir vu dans une rue avec une autre fille. Il y avait un sourire sur son visage, celui qu'il ne m'a jamais montré quand il me donnait les poupées. Je suis alors directement rentré chez moi, et j'ai regardé les poupées dans ma chambre, les larmes coulaient de plus belle.  
« Pourquoi me les a-t-il donné ? »

Ces poupées ont probablement été choisi par d'autres filles. Dans un accès de colère, je les ai jetés sur les murs. Puis, soudainement, mon téléphone sonna. **_C'était lui._** Il me dit de venir à l'arrêt de bus devant ma maison. J'essayais de me calmer et je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt. Je n'arrêtais pas de me rappeler que je devais l'oublier, que cela aller se terminait. Puis il est entré dans ma vue, tenant une grande poupée.

« HyeRin, je croyais que tu étais énervé, tu es vraiment venu ? »  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le haïr, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé et à plaisanter. Il me tendit la poupée comme d'habitude.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »  
« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

J'attrapais la poupée dans mes mains et je la jeta sur la route.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cette poupée, je n'en ai pas besoin davantage ! Je ne veux pas voir une personne comme toi à nouveau ! »

Je cracha tous les mots qui étaient à l'intérieur de moi. Mais contrairement à d'autres jours, ses yeux tremblés.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il s'est excusé avec une toute petite voix. Il a ensuite marché jusqu'à la route pour ramasser la poupée.

« Tu es stupide ! Pourquoi vas-tu ramasser cette poupée ? Il suffit de la jeter ! »

Mais il m'a ignoré et il est allé la chercher. Des klaxonnements se firent attendre, un camion se dirigeait vers lui.

« JinYoung ! Bouge-toi ! Éloigne-toi. » criai-je.  
Mais il ne m'entendit pas, il s'accroupit et ramassa la poupée.

« JinYoung, bouge ! »

*_**Boom !**_*

Ce bruit, si terrifiant. Voilà comment il est parti si loin de moi. Voilà comment il s'en alla sans même ouvrir les yeux pour me dire un mot. Après ce jour-là, mes jours se ressemblaient tous, la culpabilité était constamment présente ainsi que la tristesse de l'avoir perdu. C'est comme ceci que j'ai passé deux mois comme une personne folle.  
Je décida un jour de sortir les poupées. C'était les seules choses qu'il m'avait laissé depuis le premier jour où nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Je me suis alors souvenu de tous les jours que j'avais passés en sa présence, et j'ai commencé à compter les jours que nous avions passé tous les deux.

« **_Un... Deux... Trois... _**» C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à compter les poupées. « _**Quatre cent quatre-vingt-quatre... Quatre cent quatre-vingt-cinq. **_» Le tout se termina à 485 poupées. J'ai alors commencé à pleurer, avec plusieurs poupées dans les bras. J'en étreignis une, puis tout à coup.

« **_Je t'aime~, je t'aime~ _**»  
Je les laissa tomber, choqué.  
« J... Je... t'ai... me ? »  
Je ramassa une des poupées et j'appuyais sur son estomac.  
« **_Je t'aime~ Je t'aime~ _**»  
Cela ne peut pas être vrai ! J'appuyais alors sur l'estomac de plusieurs autres poupées.  
« _**Je t'aime~ **_» « _**Je t'aime~ **_» « _**Je t'aime~ **_»  
Ces mots sortirent s'en arrêter.  
« _**Je t'aime~ **_»

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réalisé cela ? Que son coeur était toujours à mes côtés, me protégeant. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant qu'il m'aimait autant ? Je sortis une autre poupée de sous le lit et pressa son estomac, elle était la dernière poupée, celle qui est était tombé sur la route. Il y avait du sang sur elle. Sa voix est sortie, celle qui me manquait tellement.

« HyeRin... Sais-tu ce que c'est aujourd'hui ? Nous nous sommes aimé pendant 486 jours. Sais-tu ce que 486 jours représentent ? Je ne pouvais pas te dire « Je t'aime »... Je suis sans doute trop timide pour le faire. Si tu me pardonnes et que tu profites de cette poupée, je vais te dire que je t'aime, tous les jours, jusqu'à ma mort... HyeRin... Je t'aime ! »

Les larmes coulèrent.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » me demandai-je.

_Dieu_, pourquoi dois-je connaître cela que maintenant ? Il ne peut pas être à mes côtés, mais il m'a aimé jusqu'à sa dernière minute.

_**Il vaut mieux perdre votre fierté avec quelqu'un que vous aimez plutôt que de perdre quelqu'un que vous aimez avec votre fierté inutile !**_


End file.
